Cosas que pasan
by Pilika-LastHope
Summary: 3 CAPI YA ESTÁAAA. Ya todos han vuelto a la pension y se han encontrado con Pilika... Leeaan y dejen reviews
1. Asi comienza

Holas!! aquí va mi segundo fic de Shaman King, es cortito pero se hace lo que se puede, espero que les guste…  
  
Era un día normal en la pensión Asakura. cuando…  
  
-PILIKAA!!!!!- gritó Horo-Horo  
  
Pilika quien estaba dormida, despertó pegada al techo, con el grito de su hermano  
  
-Que!- dijo asustada  
  
-Tienes que levantarte, ya son las 11 A.M.-informó  
  
-Ya voy  
  
La chica se empezó a arreglar. Estaba muy feliz porque esa tarde se quedaría sola, ya que los chicos irían a comer afuera. No podía negar que le extrañó que Horo aun se encontrara en la casa, aun que pensó: "Tal vez es porque vino a avisarme que ya se iban ^-^ "  
  
- Voy a levantarme, voy a tomar té, y voy a rogar por estar con él - canturreo la ainu (N/A acabo de inventar la canción u.u )  
  
Pilika estaba bajando las escaleras y decidió ir a buscar leche para luego vestirse.  
  
-…y voy a rogar por estar con él. Em, hola o_o  
  
Pilika ya había llegado al comedor y vio que todos estaban ahí  
  
- Qué hacen aquí //-//?   
  
- Aun no nos vamos Pilika O.ô- dijo Manta  
  
- Cantas bien ainu- molestó Hao  
  
- Ja, ja, ja- dijo con sarcasmo- , por lo menos yo canto, en cambio tu no tienes ni un talento  
  
- Quieres que te muestre mi talento?- respondió pícaramente  
  
- Por favor, Hao - lo retó Anna- que acaso todavía no se lo muestras?  
  
- ANNA, mi hermana no es así- Horo se veía algo enojado  
  
- Tal vez no es así, pero se viste así- dijo Len mientras tomaba leche  
  
Todos miraron a Pilika de arriba abajo. Llevaba solo su camisón, que dejaba ver sus muslos y las curvas de sus pechos  
  
- Pero no podemos negar que se ve bien- dijo Yoh antes de recibir una mirada témpano de su querida prometida  
  
- PUEDEN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE MI COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA!!!???- gritó Pilika exasperada  
  
- Ya nos vamos?-  
  
Tamao se encontraba justo detrás de Pilika y estaba arreglada  
  
- Ah, buenos días señorita Pilika ^-^ - saludó Tamamura- ten, es tu bata de levantarse  
  
- Gracias, Tamao n_n  
  
Todos los chicos, exceptuando a Horo y Len empezaron a quejarse  
  
- oh, bu, que se la saque, que se la saque!  
  
- Miren me la sacaría- dijo en broma- solo si alguien se queda conmigo  
  
- Adivina…- dijo Yoh sonriendo -, Len se queda  
  
- QUEEE!!  
  
- Así que…- Comenzó Hao  
  
- Así que nos vamos – dijo harta Anna – Hao quédate, así podrás limpiar toda la casa  
  
- Pero si se quedaran aquí Len y mi Pilikita  
  
- Cómo que " mi Pilikita", es mi hermana y no voy a dejar que este con ningún patán  
  
- Además, Len hará la cena y Pilika los supervisará- terminó Anna dejando en claro q las chicas mandan ^-^  
  
Y sin dejar que nadie mas hablara, se fueron dejando a unos chicos muy confundidos.  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
Ya eso fue por ahora   
  
Adiosin ^u^ ! ! 


	2. Tres personas

Eeeeh!! por fin. Mi segundo capitulo. Dedicado a mi misma y a mis amigas n_n   
  
Bueno, aqui vaa!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cosas q pasan  
  
Capitulo 2: Tres personas  
  
Lo primero q hizo Pilika fue mirar a ambos lados donde antes estaban Len y Hao, pero solo se encontro los lugares vacios  
  
- Tendré q ir a buscarlos ñ_nUU - pensó nientras se encaminaba a las habitaciones( ya estaba vestida con su típica ropa)-Igual no me quede solita ¬¬+  
  
La peliazul camino por el pasillo, para ir a encontrarlos  
  
-Hao, Haito Onde tas??- empezó a gritar  
  
-Que quieres ainu??- el chico se encontraba frente a ella con una pose muy sexy , mientras 1 mechon de su cabello tapaban uno de sus ojos (n/a: pueden imaginarlo *babeando*)  
  
-Eeeh... mmmm-tragó saliba  
  
Realmente se veia bien, traia un pantalón negro con una polera azul no muy ajustada pero se le notaba la delgada cintura.  
  
- Te vengo a buscar para que limpies la casa...-dijo un poco sonrojada  
  
-Mmmm...está bien -dijo Hao sensualmente en su oido  
  
-Co..como lo hiciste!?-  
  
-Qué, el estar tan cerca tuyo y tan rápido?  
  
-Si-  
  
-Es que tu me haces volar, preciosa- y se acercó lentamente  
  
-"pero q pretende!! acaso quiere besarme??"-pensó (no se nota el porque me puse Pilika, cierto??)  
  
Sin embargo el shaman solo le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla  
  
- voy a limpiar-y comenzó a caminar al lado contrario al que estaba la chica  
  
-Wow -fue lo único q atinó a decir y se metió lentamente a la habitación mas cercana por si Haito estaba cerca- PERO Q DIABLOS FUE ESO- dijo al entrar, apoyandose a la pared.  
  
- Que fue q??- preguntó alguien cerca suyo  
  
-Mande??  
  
Pilika se habia metido a una habitación de entrenamiento, y como es obvio ahi se encontraba el lindo y precioso chinito: Len Tao. Él se encontraba de pie, apoyado en su lanza mientras le daba aire a su abdomen desnudo y se secaba el sudor de la frente.  
  
-Te pregunto que fue que.Tu llegaste y dijiste eso- dijo mirandola con esos ojasos amarillos.  
  
- ah no, no fue nada- dijo perdida en la cara? del chico  
  
-Está bien. Ya me voy, iré a bañarme- la miró de pies a cabeza.  
  
Len se disponia salir cuando pasó al lado de la ainu  
  
-Luego conversamos- le dijo en un susurro.   
  
- Pero q diablos les pasa a estos?? - se preguntó Pilika cuando el chino salió- creo q iré a cambiarme y leer algo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
La tarde habia pasado volando y ya eran las 7:30 pm. Len habia hecho la cena, y Hao habia limpiado toda la casa. Asi que estaban cansados mirando la TV. de Pilika no sabian nada, ni siquiera la habian visto, pero sabian q estaba en su habitacion.  
  
-YA LLEGAMOS!!!!- gritó yoh  
  
-Menos mal- dijo su gemelo- hibamos a comer sin uds.  
  
- No se atreberian- dijo Anna  
  
-Tienes razón, pero q les parece si comemos me esforce mucho en hacer la cena  
  
-Vaya de seguro hiso arroz ¬¬- reclamó molesto Horo2- y en donde está mi hermana??  
  
- esta en su habitacion- respondio hao  
  
- y q esperas para llamarla?  
  
Len mando a Bason a buscarla.  
  
- ya viene señorito  
  
Dicho esto se escuchó los crujidos de la escalera todos miraron hacia la escalera para ver q probocaba el ruido. Pero al ver lo q hicieron no le agrado mucho a la dueña de casa  
  
-PILIKAAAAAAAAA- gritaron  
  
Continuará.........  
  
Agradecimientos: A todos los q leen esta porqueria y q se les agradece aun mas el q dejen r/r  
  
Aqui esta, se que el otro capi estaba mas o menos, asi q supongo q este debe estar peor pero es lo q hay. Asi q sean buenos niños y dejen RR n_n 


	3. Antes de cenar

**

* * *

Aqui esta, se que el otro capi estaba mas o menos, asi q supongo q este debe estar peor pero es lo q hay. Asi q sean buenos niños y dejen RR n.n**

**"Antes de cenar"**

**Tercer capitulo en proceso.......archivo descargado....preparado para leer.....**

**-PILIKAAAAAAAAA- gritaron**

**-Que?**

**Pilika tenía puesto un conjunto cuya falda negra era corta, cortita....OK, OK _diminuta._Tanto así que había que aplaudirla por bajar las escaleras sin que se le viera nada.**

**La faldita iba acompañada de un top rosado, que en realidad parecía un paño q se sujetaba por la espalda con unos firmes tirantes, y todos los que estaban en la pensión podían estar seguros de que Pilika no llevaba nada mas abajo**

**-PILIKA ANDA A VESTIRTE!!!!!!!!!!!!-Horo horo estaba tan enojado al ver las caras de babosos de sus amigos al mirar a Pilika q estaba dispuesto a matarlos.**

**-Por favor hermano, ni que estuviera desnuda. Además, no creo que a nadie mas le incomode...- dijo mirando al rededor**

**Pasando en alto el hecho de q ana estaba roja de furia como amenazando al que se atreviera a ensuciar su casa con un poquito de sangre. Todos en la pensión estaban admirando a Pilika**

**-Te vez muy bien Pilika pero no creo que esa ropa sea apropiada para una cena de "amigos" – le dijo Tamao temiendo la próxima reacción de Horo**

**-Ultima vez que te lo digo Pilika, ANDA A CAMBIARTE! **

**-Ay, hermanito! Ni siquiera me dejas explicarte.... Yo- le hablaba lento como si su hermano fuera el mas tonto del mundo (n/a y es cierto XD)- me estaba probando las cosas que me han regalado hasta hoy y como estaba justo probándome esto y Bason me llamó tan apurado no me dio tiempo de cambiarme. Además no me gusta mucho que digamos me queda apretado**

**Todos la miraron... ¬.¬ dirigiendo su mirada a los lugares donde podría quedarle apretada la ropa. Y al sentir la respiración agitada de los chicos y viendo a donde se dirigían sus manos, Pilita, Anna y Horo-horo los hicieron Boom con 3 tipos golpeándote con todas sus fuerzas todos aprenden nn U.**

**-Jijijijijijijiji...- Yoh fue el único a quien no le pegaron, era de suponer si ama a Anna- Sabes Pilika? estaba pensando (n/a Si Señoras y Señores. Yoh Asakura piensa gran descubrimiento) que le podrías regalar ese traje a Annita jijijijijijiji**

**Y tan rápido como un rayo de luz Yoh estaba en el suelo y Anna con humito en la mano**

**-Quien la busca la encuentra ne? aun si, me parece q te verías bien Anna- Pilika le sonrió y se fue corriendo a cambiarse de ropa.**

**Minutos después Pilika volvió con unos pantalones de cotelé azules y una blusita negra. Ya todos estaban acomodados en el comedor conversando, Horo y Len discutiendo y Tamao estaba sirviendo la comida con la ayuda de Manta.**

**-Ding Dong!!!!-el timbré sonó (ni que la puerta hablara)**

**-Pilika ve a abrir- ordenó Anna por encima del barullo que le estaba colmando la paciencia.**

**Y la ainu obedientemente fue a abrir la puerta**

**-Hey, Tamao tendrás que poner mas puestos porque esto se viene bueno- gritó la peliazul**

**En el recibidor se encontraban Jeanne, Lyserg, Chocolove, Marion, Matty, Milly (chiquitita pero gozadora). Y por ultimo los reyes del trasnoche y la diversión: Ryu y Jun.**

**-"Esto si que será una fiesta...."- pensó Anna con fastidio- "pero primero..."**

**Continuará......**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer esto y ahora...POR FIN VOY A AGREDECER!!**

**Megu-chan1, LoveLen, ****Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep****Indhira Morillo****Emi Tachibana****, rika, Amelia Tao, pilikz, ****Anna Kyoyama Kenshin****, Marcis.**

**Muchas gracias por leer el fic!!!**

**Ahora dejen reviews. **

**Chaos!! n.n**


End file.
